Aftermath
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Dick returns to Gotham City after learning what the Joker did to Barbara.


The Aftermath

"Dick, I understand that you're angry with me, but this is important. Please call me back." Bruce hung up the phone, dropping it onto the table, then holding his head in his hands.

Alfred put a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"We should be out looking for the Joker." Jason said.

The three sat around the dining room table, "I know Jason." Bruce said, "But I need to tell Dick, I can't let him find out from the news."

It had been weeks since Bruce and Dick had last spoken; they'd argued over the way Bruce was raising/training Jason, which resulted in Dick storming out of the manor, returning to Blüdhaven.

"I agree Master Bruce," Alfred said, Bruce looked at Alfred who gave him a reassuring look, "But I also agree with Master Jason. You need to be out looking for the Joker. I will try to reach Master Dick."

Bruce looked at Jason, he nodded, then they both stood up and made their way to the grandfather clock, when the doorbell rang.

Bruce and Jason stood by the clock, Bruce putting a protective hand on Jason's shoulder as Alfred answered the door.

He returned with Selina Kyle.

"A visitor for you sir." He said.

"Thank you, Alfred. Please take Jason down to the cave, I'll give him a head-start to get suited up." Bruce said. It was always a joke that Bruce and Jason shared; on Jason's first patrol night as Robin, he took half an hour getting dressed and another ten minutes admiring himself in the mirror, since then Bruce gave Jason a head-start to get dressed.

"Of course, Sir." Alfred said, and he and Jason went down to the cave, leaving Bruce and Selina in the dining room.

Selina wore a black knee length dress, the one Bruce thought looked good on her, a hat and a pair of sunglasses, which she removed to reveal her tired eyes.

"Is it true, Bruce?" She asked, "What happened to Barbara?"

Bruce nodded, Selina took a deep breath, "She and I hardly saw eye-to-eye, but I'd never wish this upon anyone."

Bruce nodded.

"Is she ok?" Selina asked. "She came out of surgery this morning." Bruce said. "I suppose you and Jason are going out to find the Joker." She said.

"Yes." Bruce said.

"Is Barbara ok, Bruce?" Selina asked. "She came out of surgery this morning; I spoke to Jim." Bruce sighed heavily, "Barbara isn't going to walk again."

Selina took in a shaky breath, quickly catching an escaped tear. "Does Dick know?"

"I've tried calling him but-"

Bruce was cut off by the sound of his phone loudly vibrating on the dining table, he quickly grabbed it, the caller ID read **DICK GRAYSON**

"Dick, thank you for calling me…yes ok, Dick this isn't going to be easy to say but…no Jason is fine…it's Barbara, something happened…Dick are you still there, Dick?"

Bruce put the phone onto the table, "I think Dick might be on his way back to Gotham. He hung up."

"You should get changed." Selina said, "I'll me you on the roof of the Gotham Gazette." She put her glasses back on and walked out of the manor.

Bruce went down to the Batcave.

* * *

"If the Joker knows we're looking for us, and if he's trying to avoid us, _he _might avoid his usual hideouts." Batman said. He, Robin and Catwoman stood on the roof of the Gotham Gazette, Robin using a pair of binoculars to scan the city hoping to find the Joker.

"I agree, Sir." Alfred said through comms, "But it might be worth investigating those locations for any evidence. I'll keep my eyes open for the Joker."

"Good idea." Batman said.

Suddenly, the door to the Batcave swung open, Alfred turned around to face the former Boy Wonder, who looked pissed.

"Master Dick!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick shouted. "Out on patrol with Master Jason." Alfred said.

"He said something happened to Barbara, if he's using her to get me back to Gotham God help me-"

"Master Dick!" Alfred shouted over Dick's rage, "Please listen."

Dick started at him, breathing heavily.

"Last night, the Joker kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, Batman rescued him. Unfortunately, a kidnapping isn't enough for a mad man like the Joker." Alfred said heavily, "When he arriveda at the Commissioner's apartment, he shot Miss Gordon."

Dick felt his heart drop and the colour drained from his face as he fell onto the steps by the computer, Alfred sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred." Dick said shakily.

"She came out of surgery this morning." Alfred said, Dick sighed with relief. "I never should have left." Dick said.

"Nobody could have known this would happen, the Joker was targeting the Commissioner. Don't blame yourself Master Dick." Alfred said. "Batman, Robin and Catwoman are out looking for the Joker this very moment."

"What room is she in?" Dick asked. "Excuse me?" Alfred asked. "I'm assuming she's in Gotham General, ICU?" Dick asked, Alfred nodded.

Dick grabbed a grapple gun from one of the drawers and he bolted out of the manor, ignoring Alfred's calls for him.

* * *

Hacking into the hospital's computer, he found Barbara's room on the ICU, unfortunately it was a long way up to her window, luckily his grapple gun didn't let him down.

He climbed through the window, his heart stopped when he saw her lying still in a hospital bed, machines all around her and her skin was pale.

Suddenly, as if she knew he was there, Barbara began to stir.

"Barbara." He whispered, kneeling to her bedside.

"Dick?" She asked weakly as she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm here Barbara." He said, resting his hand on hers. She closed her eyes before she quickly opened them again, almost as if she was hoping this was just a dream, but tears escaped her eyes and she let out a shaky breath.

"Barbara." Dick whispered sympathetically, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm going to find him, I promise." He said.

"Dick." She sobbed.

"It's going to be ok Barbara." He said, brushing his fingers against her cheeks, she shook her head, more tears fell from her eyes.

"I heard th-the doctors talking t-to my dad." She sobbed, "I-I can't walk anymore."

Dick didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything he just continued stroking her cheeks and wiping her tears away.

Barbara cried for a few minutes, trying to listen to Dick's reassuring words, and finally she began to settle. She looked at Dick, who was still wiping tears from her cheeks, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Bruce called me and told me something happened to you." Dick said, "I'm sorry I wish I was here sooner."

"I don't know how long I've been out, but the last thing I remember the J-Joker was-"

"Shhh." Dick whispered, pressing a finger to her lips, "What he's done to you is evil and unforgettable, but don't think about him. Batman and I are going to find him and make him pay for what he's done to you." He said holding her face in his hands.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "After my argument with Bruce a few weeks ago, I went back to Blüdhaven, but I needed to clear my head, I needed to get away from Nightwing for a while. I went to Austria." He said.

"Austria?" She asked, "Why?"

"My parents always talked about taking me when the US circus tour, but they died the same year." Dick said. "It was such a beautiful place; it was what I needed to clear my head."

Then his face lit up, "I have something for you." He said, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a postcard and gave it to Barbara, "It's a picture of the house from the Sound of Music." He said.

"Thank you, Dick." She smiled and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you Barbara." He said.

"I love you too, Dick."

They heard voices outside the hospital room, and the shadow of the doctor moving under the door.

"I better go." He said, "I promise I'll be back to see you tomorrow." He pressed his lips to her forehead again.

"Dick, thanks for coming to see me." She said, Dick smiled. "Always." He said before he jumped out the window, Barbara heard the sound of his grapple gun, and then the doctor walked in, not questioning why the window was open.

"Hello Miss Gordon, glad to see you're awake."

* * *

"Please tell me you've found something." Dick said, it was late, and he'd returned to the Batcave. Alfred was upstairs making a quick dinner for everyone; Selina however had gone home.

"Unfortunately, no," Bruce said, pulling his cowl off, "But we successfully planted bugs in the toy factory, the old movie theatre and several of the Joker's known locations. Don't worry Dick, we'll find him and make sure he pays for what he's done to Barbara."

Dick nodded, "Thanks for calling me Bruce."

Bruce shook Dick's hand, "I'm sorry that our relationship isn't always the greatest, but I hope you'll trust me when I say I want to work with the both of you to find the Joker." Bruce said.

"Always!" Jason exclaimed, positively and Dick nodded.

"Dinner is ready." Alfred called from the kitchen.

Jason ran upstairs, Bruce and Dick followed; unaware that they'd soon suffer another tragedy involving the Joker.


End file.
